Faolin
by Atlantean Pineapple
Summary: He loves her. She won't accept it. But when everything is going great, the most precious thing was torn from her... Faolin.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Eragon. _I do not own the song _Just Might(Make Me Believe)._

Faolin

Story By: Knight Vampire

Song By: Sugarland

_I got miles of trouble spreading far and wide_

_Bills on the table getting higher and higher_

The raven haired elf sat at a large wooden desk, still attached to the earthy floor. The desk was covered in piles of papers, complaints, documents, and ordinary letters. The elf herself had a tired, almost defeated look on her face, her eyes sad.

At a light knock, she snapped to suspicious attention. "Come in." she called.

A tall silver-blonde haired elf entered the room, a casual smile dancing on his lips. He looked around and frowned, raising his elegant eyebrows. "Are you trying to bury yourself in here, Arya?" he questioned easily.

Arya sighed. "Good evening, Faolin. Do you need something in particular or are you just here to keep me from further work?"

"Never would I keep you from your duties." He said sarcastically with a slight smirk.

"Then be gone!" Arya snapped, not in the mood for Faolin's teasing.

Faolin walked to the desk and sat on the edge. "What is wrong?" He plucked a paper from a pile and read a few lines, disgust taking over his features. "What _are_ you reading? I know what you need. A…" he started, letting a smile creep back on his face, "…break."

Arya rolled her eyes, stood, and walked gracefully to the door, knowing Faolin was following. She looked up into his caring face, noting also the calm understanding. "Goodbye, Faolin."

When he stood in the doorway, he turned and brushed a tear she had not felt, away. "Never say goodbye." He whispered. Then he turned and merged into the few elves traveling the paths of Ellesmera. Her weary eyes followed him until she could see him no more.

_They just keep on comin'; there ain't no end in sight_

_I'm just holding on tight…_

"I am tired of all this, Faolin!" the angry Arya yelled.

"I know." He said soothingly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his side gently.

"No, you do not know!" she yelled in response, though she buried her face in his tunic rather than pulling away. "Not even close," she added in a quieter voice.

Faolin took a step back and knelt in front of her. "But if I could take all that haunts you, all that makes you fear the day, I would."

"How do I know?"

"Because it is true." Faolin replied.

"Would you repeat it in the ancient language?" Arya asked.

"No." Faolin answered, face showing sorrow.

"Why not? If you are so sincere, why not?"

"Because I need you to trust me not because of what language I speak, but because your heart knows I do not hiss lies in your ear."

Arya's face hardened. "Goodbye, Faolin." She said before spinning and storming out the door.

She heard the words she knew would follow her in a whisper. "Never say goodbye."

_I've got someone who loves me more than words can say_

_And I'm thankful for that each and every day_

"Why do you insist on constantly pulling me away from my duties?" Arya asked.

They were walking toward the gardens, as Faolin had asked. He smiled but remained silent.

"Please answer me, Faolin," she half whined, tugging on his arm lightly.

Faolin laughed softly at her antics. "Because it is not healthy for you to lock yourself in your room all day," he teased, grinning. He led her to a part of the garden where a flower she did not recognize grew. It was a closed black morning glory. He bent and picked one, then held it between them. "Breathe on it," he whispered.

Arya looked confused, but did so. The flower opened to reveal a dark blue center that spread into the true black. Arya gasped. "It- It is beautiful. But- Did you…?" She looked wonderingly into his eyes.

Faolin merely nodded.

"Why?" she breathed.

"Because… I love you, Arya." Faolin murmered.

Arya's eyes shimmered with tears. "Oh, Faolin…"

"Arya Svit-kona. Queen Islanzadi wishes for your company in her study," interrupted another elf.

"Yes, Landar. One moment." Arya replied. She turned back to Faolin, who was smiling. "Goodbye, Faolin."

Faolin slowly shook his head. "Never say goodbye."

She was laughing and then she was gone, leaving him holding the flower. In the back of his mind, the morning glory resembled his heart, and she had walked away from both, though not permanently. Never forever.

_And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face_

_Still it's hard to find faith…_

A clear, angelic voice drifted through Arya's open window. She recognized it immediately as Faolin, and scolded herself for letting his voice become so familiar. As the wondrous music continued, she wandered to the window to better hear the lyrics…

"…_I could sing a song forever,_

_if only you would smile_

_Your beauty sets my heart aglow_

_Your laughter makes me whole…"_

"A beautiful song," she called.

"A beautiful song for a beautiful elf." Faolin replied with a grin.

"What inspired you to write such a thing?" Arya questioned.

"Ah! That is a rather embarrassing story. You see, I told this elf I loved her. I even sung her a flower. Beautiful, it was."

"Oh?"

"Yes. But then she left me wondering if I had made a fool of myself."

"Is it possible for you to do such a thing?" Arya asked teasingly.

"Only you can decide." Faolin said, tone becoming serious.

"Well, you are charming."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And rather handsome, I suppose," she joked, trying to keep the air light.

"Alright, Arya. I shall have to try harder, then, shant I," Faolin sighed.

Arya leaned on the windowsill. "Goodbye, Faolin." She said with a laugh. She wanted to believe in him, but she just couldn't trust something so free.

He turned to leave, but stopped. "Arya."

"Yes?"

"Never say goodbye."

"Then what should I say, Faolin?" Arya inquired.

"Until we meet again."

And then he was gone.

_But if you can look in my eyes_

_And tell me we'll be alright_

_If you promise never to leave_

_You just might make me believe_

The grass was cool and bright, the sun was shining gloriously, and the breeze played games with their hair. The elves were laying on their backs watching birds and other woodland creatures, all in silence, each enjoying the company of the other.

"Faolin?" Arya whispered.

"Yes?" answered the other elf.

"What you said in the garden… Did you mean it?"

Faolin turned and looked her directly in the eye. "Yes."

"W- Will you promise me something?" Arya asked.

"Anything," was Faolin's response.

"Never leave me alone."

"I will not. Never."

Uncountable seconds passed slowly by. It could have been minutes and it could have been hours. Then Arya spoke once again. "I love you," she breathed.

Faolin smiled. "I love you, too," he replied.

When their attention was drawn to the trees by a singing bird, they noticed the orange and pink colors of the sunset in the partially revealed sky.

"I will take you back to the palace," he said, standing and holding out his hand. She took it and got to her feet as well. He released her and they walked through the forest together, feeling nothing but pure joy.

_I used to believe in us_

_When times got tough_

_Lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough_

"Faolin? What are you doing here?" Arya questioned as she checked the horses saddlebag and hid a rounded sack from view.

Faolin was dressed in armor. "I am to take the place of Etranil as your guard. He was unfortunately injured," he replied, mounting his steed. He rode up next to her and waited for her to follow his lead.

"Why do you come?" Arya asked. "To protect me or the mission?"

"Though love is in me, it has not blinded me. You think me so ignorant as to not know my duty?"

"Of course not, Faolin." Arya replied, sighing. She swung gracefully onto the back of her own steed. Faolin leaned over and kissed her gently, for the first and last time.

_But if you can look in my eyes_

_And tell me we'll be alright_

_If you promise never to leave_

_You just might make me_

_Oh, you just might make me_

_You just might make me believe_

Arya jumped to the ground and ran with her precious sack. She looked back with a terrified gaze and saw a lifeless guard next to a fallen…

Faolin.

Even as she saw his back pierced with black arrows, saw the blood pooling about him, saw his near empty eyes staring at her woefully, even at deaths edge fearing for her safety rather than his own, she let out a heartbreaking cry. His dying voice sounded in her consciousness.

_I love you, Arya, _he said.

_I love you, too, Faolin, _she replied, using her mind to communicate as she ran.

_Goodbye, Arya, _came his fading voice.

_Never say goodbye… Until we meet again, _she replied.

She could practically hear his soft smile. _Until we meet again, _he agreed quietly.

And then he was gone.

And as she was chased and eventually caught, she did not cry for her own fate.

She cried for her lost love.

The End


End file.
